


Nutella addiction

by Mistyandblue



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Italian, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless PWP, a little OOC maybe, a little fluff, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyandblue/pseuds/Mistyandblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki viene catturato da Thor a causa della sua dipendenza da ... Nutella. Il dio del tuono troverà comunque il modo di soddisfare la golosità del fratellastro. Un divertissment assolutamente privo di senso, abbiate pazienza!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella addiction

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic è ispirata a una striscia del fumetto, in cui Loki si traveste da dio straniero per farsi adorare dagli abitanti di Asgard e farsi portare delle cupcakes al cioccolato. Al posto delle cupcakes ho messo la nostra irresistibile Nutella.

Thor non trovava parole per benedire gli Dei della golosità sfrenata del suo fratellastro. Dopo l’ennesima fuga di Loki, si era lungamente scervellato per ritrovarlo e riportarlo ad Asgard, ma per fortuna la cosa si era rivelata più facile del previsto: era stato Loki stesso a infilarsi nella trappola e farsi sorprendere come un bambino che ruba la marmellata, ripresentandosi ad Asgard sotto false sembianze, per impadronirsi di un cibo midgardiano che stava ottenendo un grande successo nella Città dorata, la Nutella. Il giovane dio degli inganni era talmente invasato per la gustosa crema di nocciole e cioccolata, da aver dimenticato qualsiasi precauzione e farsi catturare da Thor con facilità disarmante.  
E adesso eccolo lì, prigioniero nelle stanze di Thor, sdraiato sul letto, nudo, con i polsi legati, e imbavagliato con la solita, orrenda museruola che il fratello maggiore usava per renderlo innocuo. Thor ridacchiò vedendolo in quello stato: non c’era nulla che lo eccitasse di più che avere Loki alla sua mercé e, per quanto l’altro continuasse a negare, Thor sapeva che il dio degli inganni era eccitato quanto lui.  
Il dio del tuono cominciò a spogliarsi sotto gli occhi del fratello, restando a torso nudo: non gli sfuggì il fremito che percorse il corpo di Loki di fronte allo “spettacolo” e il fiotto di sangue che prontamente salì al membro del più giovane. Loki poteva dichiarare il suo odio per Thor come e quanto voleva, alla resa dei conti il suo corpo lo tradiva sempre.  
Thor andò a sedersi accanto al fratello, che lo fulminò con un’occhiata piena di furore. Per nulla impressionato, il dio del tuono si avvicinò all’orecchio dell’altro e gli sussurrò con voce bassa e sensuale: “Non avrei mai pensato che il maestro dell’inganno e del travestimento si facesse pescare come un inesperto apprendista stregone … “, mordicchiandogli quindi il lobo dell’orecchio con fare malizioso. Il dio più giovane cercò a stento di trattenere il tremito che la voce di Thor gli provocava, riuscendovi solo in parte.  
“E tutto, continuò Thor, rialzandosi e andando a prendere un qualcosa dal suo comodino, “ Tutto per questo delizioso alimento che i Midgardiani chiamano Nutella.” Tornò a sedersi accanto a Loki, tenendo in mano un gigantesco barattolo pieno della gustosa crema. Gli occhi di Loki si allargarono nel vedere l’unica delizia che , dopo il corpo del suo amato-odiato fratello, era in grado di renderlo schiavo. All’eccitazione, si aggiunse l’irrefrenabile bramosia per quello che considerava un vero e proprio cibo degli dei.  
Thor sorrise compiaciuto di fronte alla reazione del fratello e aprì il barattolo, infilò un dito dentro e lo ritirò coperto di crema, cominciando a leccarlo in maniera maliziosa. “Non ti posso biasimare, Loki, è veramente buonissima, uhm …”, disse ripulendosi completamente il dito e beandosi dell’espressione persa del giovane dio, che sembrava aver perso l’aria felina che normalmente lo caratterizzava e lo guardava con gli occhi umidi e spalancati, come quelli di un cucciolo affamato che cerca di impietosire il padrone e farsi dare un po’ di cibo. Come era dolce Loki in quel momento, gli ricordava tremendamente il fratellino che,durante gli anni dell’infanzia e della giovinezza, prima che tutto si complicasse tra loro, lo guardava con lo sguardo trepidante, pieno di ammirazione e di amore nei suoi confronti, il piccolo Loki che si affidava senza remore al fratello maggiore.  
Un leggero gemito sfuggì dalle labbra del dio dell’inganno, nonostante la museruola. Il suo sguardo era così languido e tenero che Thor dovette far ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non buttare per terra la Nutella e saltargli addosso. Ma sarebbe stato un peccato sprecare quel momento per la troppa fretta.  
“Se prometti di comportarti bene e di non riempirmi di insulti, ti toglierò la museruola e ti farò assaggiare un po’ di questa bontà … Sappi, però, che alla prima parola sbagliata, ti imbavaglio di nuovo e me la mangio sotto i tuoi occhi, fratellino. Cosa decidi, ti comporterai bene? Sarai un bravo fratellino obbediente?”  
Con lo sguardo velato dal desiderio (di Thor o della nutella? Probabilmente di entrambi), Loki annuì appassionatamente. Voleva la sua dose di Nutella, a vendicarsi di Thor per averlo ancora una volta messo nell’angolo, avrebbe pensato un’altra volta.  
Soddisfatto della risposta dell’altro, Thor inghiottì un’altra ricca ditata di crema e quindi liberò Loki dalla museruola. Il dio del caos non fece neppure in tempo a sospirare che subito le labbra di Thor si impadronirono vogliosamente delle sue, facendogli sentire il buon sapore di nocciole e cioccolata che lo mandava in estasi. Loki ricambiò senza farselo dire due volte, leccando con passione la bocca di Thor, esplorandone vogliosamente l’interno, succhiando la lingua, raccogliendo ogni residuo di Nutella e mandando in estasi il fratello maggiore. Quando, quasi senza fiato, i due si staccarono, il giovane mago non si trattenne. “Ancora, ne voglio ancora …”  
“Come desideri, fratellino.” Thor infilò due dita nel barattolo di Nutella e le intinse abbondantemente nella gustosa crema, quindi le infilò in bocca al suo prigioniero che cominciò a leccarle con aria lasciva e provocante, fissando i suoi occhi smeraldini nei suoi. Con la lingua raccolse golosamente anche la più piccola goccia di Nutella, accompagnando il tutto con leggeri gemiti di piacere, continuando poi a leccare e a succhiare le dita di Thor fino a lasciarle perfettamente pulite. Inutile dire che lo spettacolo non aveva lasciato indifferente il dio del tuono, che si rese presto conto che le sue braghe, erano diventate piuttosto strette …  
“Ancora, fratello, ancora …” mormorò Loki con lo sguardo inebriato “Ne voglio ancora …”  
Thor aveva la gola secca per l’eccitazione. “Sei insaziabile come sempre, Loki, quando si tratta delle cose che ti piacciono, non conosci limiti …”  
Avrebbe accontentato subito il suo sfrenato fratellino, ma adesso sentiva il desiderio di passare a qualcosa di più corposo. Si denudò completamente, liberandosi anche delle braghe e lasciando finalmente libero il suo membro, già bello duro e umido di eccitazione. Quindi cominciò a prendere manate di Nutella dal barattolo e a spalmarselo con quella, fino a ricoprirlo completamente. Inutile dire che, essendo Thor piuttosto ben dotato, nel barattolo crema ne restò poca.  
Un tremito di eccitazione percorse la schiena di Loki, quando comprese cosa il fratellastro voleva da lui. Cominciò a leccarsi le labbra quasi involontariamente: la nutella e il cazzo di Thor erano le cose che amava di più nella vita, l’idea di averle contemporaneamente lo mandava fuori di testa.  
Thor si sedette comodamente sul letto, appoggiandosi alla testiera e attirò verso di sé il fratello, in modo che Loki si sistemasse fra le sue gambe. “Se ne vuoi ancora sai cosa devi fare, Loki …”  
“Sarai anche il golden boy di Asgard, Thor, ma ciò non toglie che tu sia un perverso …”  
“Be’, ho avuto un ottimo maestro, fratellino … ma se non ti garba …” e fece per allontanarlo.  
“Non dire cazzate!”  
“Leccalo, allora, fai quello che deve fare una brava puttana.”  
Le parole rudi del fratello fecero rabbrividire Loki di piacere: quando Thor lo apostrofava con volgarità gli risvegliava gli istinti più selvaggi. Non che avesse intenzione di confessarglielo, ovviamente.  
Thor si rilassò e Loki si allungò fra le sue gambe, e questa volta, senza farsi pregare, cominciò a leccarglielo. Iniziò dalla base, lentamente, gustando a linguate lo spesso strato di Nutella che copriva il membro di Thor. L’odore invitante del cioccolato, si mischiava con il profumo muschiato di Thor, inebriandolo. Con la lingua continuò a ripulire per bene il cazzo del fratello, soffermandosi particolarmente lungo le vene gonfie di sangue, aumentando il ritmo e accompagnando il tutto con mugolii di piacere, senza dimenticare, di quando in quando, di dare una leccata alla sensibile pelle dell’inguine e alla pelle dei testicoli.  
Thor chiuse gli occhi, in estasi. Loki non era soprannominato Silvertongue solo per la sua abilità nel parlare e nel raccontare bugie e si vedeva che la passione che stava mettendo in quello che faceva, non era dovuta soltanto alla sua ingordigia per la Nutella. Alternava la punta della lingua a leccate piene, a tutta bocca e continuò, fino a soffermarsi sul glande, leccandolo con vigore, ma senza prenderlo in bocca.  
“Se fai così, non riesci a mangiarla tutta, fratello …”, disse Thor, con voce rotta dal piacere e con una spinta decisa gli infilò l’uccello in bocca, obbligandolo finalmente a succhiarglielo, spingendogli la testa su e giù senza pietà e ricevendo in cambio dei gemiti soffocati. Ormai vicino al culmine del piacere, Thor non staccò lo sguardo dal giovane dio dell’inganno. Vederlo così, accovacciato con la testa fra le sue gambe, era un piacere per il quale avrebbe rischiato mille e mille coltellate al cuore. Loki alzò leggermente la testa, mostrandogli i suoi occhi velati di lussuria e di piacere e bastò quello per far esplodere il dio del Tuono: incapace di ritardare ulteriormente il proprio orgasmo, eiaculò a fiotti nella bocca di Loki, mischiando il sapore del suo seme con quello della Nutella … Il Dio dell’Inganno non ne perse una goccia, mentre Thor si abbandonò completamente al piacere che l’altro gli stava dando. Quando finalmente si riprese, vide Loki, con la bocca sporca di nutella e di sperma, che si leccava come un gatto, incurante di tutto. Lo attirò verso di sé e lo baciò profondamente.  
“Che stai facendo? Sei sempre il solito sporcaccione …”  
“Hush, fratellino, tu hai avuto la tua dose di Nutella, adesso tocca a me …” Cominciò a spalmare quel che era rimasto nel barattolo sul corpo del giovane dio, ben deciso a dimostrargli quanto avesse ragione di chiamarlo sporcaccione …

_._._._  
Avevano fatto l’amore per ore, e adesso si stavano rilassando sul letto, immersi in un silenzio riposante, per nulla imbarazzato, scambiandosi carezze e dormicchiando di quando in quando. Era da molto tempo che i due fratellastri non avevano passato una giornata assieme senza litigare o combattersi. Tuttavia, a un certo punto, Loki parve ridestarsi alla realtà. “Devo andarmene, se Odino mi trova qui mi scortica vivo!” Thor mugugnò con disappunto. “Non essere esagerato, lo sai che non lo farebbe mai … e comunque nessuno ti troverà nelle mie stanze, se stiamo attenti. Puoi restare quanto vuoi …” Un’ombra di malinconia sembrò attraversare gli occhi smeraldini di Loki. “Non dire sciocchezze, non posso certo stare qui come fossi un animale da compagnia …” Thor sospirò. Non voleva che il fratello se ne andasse, per lo meno non subito. Voleva passare ancora qualche giorno con lui, godere della sua compagnia, della sua bellezza, della sua conversazione pungente.  
“Peggio per te. Sono riuscito a farmi portare da Midgard un’intera fornitura di Nutella, volevo condividerla con te, ma se devi andare …” A quelle parole, Loki, che si era già alzato e aveva cominciato a rivestirsi, si ributtò sul letto e schienò il fratello sotto di sé. “Figurati! Stai già diventando grasso, nonostante tu sia ancora giovane. Se ti lascio mangiare tutta quella Nutella, diventerai così largo da non riuscire più a passare dalla porta.” Thor scoppiò a ridere e ribaltò le posizioni, silenziando Loki Silvertongue con un bacio.


End file.
